Retrouvailles
by minipouce20
Summary: Après une année de terminale horrible, puis une année de dur labeur à la fac, Bella est ses amies décident de partir tout l'été en vacances dans la maison en bord de mer des Cullen. Elles retrouvent de vieux amis. Va-t-elle profité de l'été ? Tous humain.
1. Un amour sans retour

Retrouvailles

_Salut tout le monde ! J'ai eu pas mal de reviews me disant de me lancer et un appui de mes amies presque surexcitées à l'idée !!!! Donc voilà. **Attention : ceci n'est absolument pas un Jacob/Bella !!!!!!!**_ _(J'aime Jacob que quand il se tient loin de Bella lol). J'espère que cette nouvelle ff vous plaira. Le premier chapitre est en quelque sorte une mise en situation. _

_Alors lisez et reviewez si le cœur vous en dit – perso mon cœur dit oui oui oui j'veux savoir ce que vous en pensez, vous l'entendez ? Mdr. Allez, top c'est parti … _

_Petite info : ici Jacob, Bella, Tyler, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Embry et Angela ont tous le même âge. Ah oui, ils sont tous humain. Les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyers, je ne fais que ''jouer'' avec._

Chapitre 1 : Un amour sans retour

POV Bella

Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan, j'ai 18 ans et je suis en Terminale. Je suis du genre calme, posée, réservée et dotée d'une maladresse légendaire. Personne n'est plus maladroit que moi. Si si je vous assure ! Peut-être qu'il vous aie déjà arrivé de vous prendre un poteau en pleine figure à cause que vous étiez en train de regarder ailleurs, de sortir des toilettes la jupe coincée dans vos sous-vêtements et de vous en apercevoir 1 heure après sachant que vous avez déambulé dans le lycée à la recherche de votre ami perdu ou encore vous avez passé une nuit très courte, pour je ne sais quelle raison, et vous vous êtes endormis en cours et quand votre prof – que vous détestez le plus – prononce votre nom pour essayer de vous réveillez vous vous mettez à crier : Non, j'ai pas pété ! Eh bien vous avez rien vu. Moi le genre de truc qui m'arrive souvent c'est du genre : je sors de chez moi avec une amie, je marche dans la rue tranquillement, puis je vois, dans la vitrine de la librairie, la sortie d'un livre que j'attends depuis un moment, et c'est à ce moment-là que je percute un poteau de plein fouet et m'étale parterre. Retrouvant toute ma raison, je me relève et me dirige vers la libraire, tant pour fuir les rires d'une vingtaine de personnes ayant vu la scène que pour acheter ce livre. Une fois dans la boutique, mon amie me fait remarquer que je suis tombée dans une merde de chien et que j'en aie plein mon pantalon, devant au moins 5-6 personnes. En retournant chez moi pour me changer, je coince mon pied dans une grille pour l'évacuation de l'eau en évitant une voiture qui apparemment voulait me tailler un short. Un bonne heure après l'incident et une merveilleuse aide des pompiers pour libérer mon pied, je rentre chez moi, prend une bonne douche et ne sors plus de la journée. Bref, je suis maladroite et pas très chanceuse. Bon ce genre de truc m'arrive disons une fois tout les six mois. Mais je me foule où casse quelque chose très souvent, sinon me blesse en général. En clair, j'attire les ennuis. Sinon, je suis plutôt brune, pas très grande et j'ai les yeux marrons, une fille banale quoi.

J'ai rencontré mes deux meilleures amies en seconde. Rosalie est plutôt grande, blonde, aux formes parfaites. Une vrai poupée barbie. Si elle voulait elle pourrait devenir mannequin mais elle préfère les voitures et la mécanique. Alice, elle, c'est notre petit lutin. Plutôt petite, yeux verts, les cheveux bruns partant en pointent, elle a toujours plein d'énergie. Trop parfois, surtout lors de nos séance de torture heu … je veux dire shopping. Ah un autre point chez moi, je déteste faire du shopping. Je suis plutôt vieux jeans, tee-shirt trop large et basket. Enfin, j'étais … avant que Rose et Alice ne décide de me relooker ... Bref, depuis notre rencontre, on est comme inséparables. Et bizarrement depuis que je les aies rencontré la chance me sourit. Il m'arrive encore des bricoles comme trébucher dans un sac et m'étaler de tout mon long devant beaucoup de monde et je suis toujours maladroite mais ça va mieux. Ce sont en quelque sorte mes portes-bonheur vivants.

Cette année, je suis en terminale. Depuis le début de l'année, j'ai comme qui dirait flaché sur un de mes camarades, Jacob Black. Je passe mes journées à le ''surveiller''. Je vois pas pourquoi je m'en priverais car lui fait de même avec moi. Son regard si … et si … enfin vous voyez quoi, c'est indescriptible. Le problème c'est que j'ose pas aller lui parler. On ne se connaît pas vraiment, on a juste parlé quelques fois comme ça. Mais jamais plus de 5 minutes. Pourtant c'est lui que je veux.

On est à la fin de l'année, le baccalauréat approche et la tension monte dans la classe. La première raison est le bac et la pression que nous mettent les profs. La seconde est que tous se demandent s'il se reverront, si leurs amitiés ne va pas se brisées pour cause de trop grande distance, …

Il fallait donc que je lui dise. Mais à chaque tentative, malgré un acharnement intensif de mes 2 amies, je me défilais toujours. Un jour, environ un mois avant le bac, je ne sais par quel moyen mais il l'a su.

J'arrivais totalement paniqué devant mes amies en disant plus à moi-même qu'à elles :

**Quel poisse ! Quelle honte ! J'oserais plus jamais … Comment il … su … pas possible … secret ...**

**Qu'y a-t-il Bella ? **Demanda Rosalie.

**Il l'a su ! Comment …**

**Mais de quoi tu parles ? Qui a su quoi ? **Me coupa Rose.

**Lui !!!! **je lui fis les gros yeux pour appuyer mes paroles.

**Ahhhh ! Ohhh ! Et alors ?**

**Et alors quoi ?**

**Bin, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit quand tu lui a dit ! **Répondit Alice qui jusque-là n'avait rien dit.

**Je … je … je n'aie rien dit. T'es folle ? **Balbutiais**-**je.

**Beh, c'est qui alors ? **Me questionna bêtement Rosalie.

**Je l'ai entendu de la bouche d'Edward, qui l'a su de Embry, qui l'a su de Jacob, qui l'a su de Mike, qui l'a su de Jessica, qui l'a su de Lauren, qui l'a entendu de la bouche de Jasper – durant sa séance quotidienne d'espionnage en quête de nouveaux potins bien croustillants à se mettre sous la dents – sachant que Jasper le disais à Tyler ! **J'avais dit tout ça en un seul souffle ?! **Comment Jasper l'a-t-il s... Alice !!!! **grognais-je.

**Désolé, mais ça m'a échappé. **Plaida la concernée.

**C'est pas parce que tu sors avec lui depuis deux ans que tu as le droit de lui dire tout mes petits secrets ?! **Lui avais-je criai. ** Maintenant comment je fais hein ?**

**Bon tout d'abord calme toi ! Ensuite il y a deux issus à ce problème. La première est qu'il veuille sortir avec toi. Dans ce cas, on fera tout notre possible pour te rendre encore plus belle que tu ne l'aies déjà et on t'apprendra à le séduire. La seconde est qu'il ne veut pas et dans ce cas-là, il y a aussi deux situations. 1) Il vient te voir pour te le dire, tu fais comme si de rien n'était, tu lui dis qu'il doit vérifier ses sources avant … 2) Il ne vient pas te parler, tu fais comme ci de rien n'était. Ça te va ?**

**Mouais … admettons.**

**------------------**

Cela fait déjà plus d'une semaine et rien. Enfin si … il m'ignore. J'en ai le cœur brisé. Il n'a même pas le courage de venir me voir. Quel lâche ! Quand je passe dans un couloir et qu'il s'y trouve, il me tourne le dos. Quand j'attends devant le cours suivant, il arrive pile à l'heure. Il ne me regarde même plus. Je n'en veux pas le moins du monde à Alice. Je lui en veux à lui. Il n'a pas le courage de venir me dire : '' Écoute Bella je suis désolé mais je ressens pas la même chose'' ou même un '' laisse moi tranquille ''.

-----------------------

Cela fait trois semaines qu'il est au courant et je commence à penser que Jacob Black est un con ! Il s'amuse à parler de filles sous mon nez, Lauren par-ci, Jessica par-là. Rah quel … quel …. y a pas de mot pour le décrire, juste des mots qui s'y rapprochent comme débile congénital, abruti fini, …

J'avais donc appliquer les conseils d'Alice : j'avais fait comme si de rien n'était. Je passais donc mon temps à traîner avec mes deux meilleures amies, Alice et Rosalie, mais aussi Jasper, Edward et Embry. Jasper était le petit ami d'Alice et le meilleur ami d'Edward, le frère jumeau d'Alice. Malgré qu'ils soient jumeaux, Alice et Edward sont totalement différents. Alice est plutôt excentrique, une vrai pile électrique. Edward, lui, est plutôt calme. Il est plutôt grand, avec une musculature à en faire tombée plus qu'une. Il a les yeux verts, oui comme sa sœur, mais d'un vert bien différent, d'un joli vert peu commun dans lequel on pourrait s'y perdre. Il a les cheveux d'une couleur cuivrée qu'il a toujours en désordre mais un désordre qui faisait fondre toutes les filles du lycée ou presque toutes. Il est très gentil mais je ne le connais pas vraiment. Je lui parle rarement, surtout pour lui dire bonjour et au revoir, histoire d'être polie. Embry, c'est Embry. Il est gentil, drôle mais, comme Edward, je ne lui adresse la parole que très peu.

Je reste plutôt dans mon coin, essayant de ne pas me faire remarquer et essayant de disparaître aux yeux de tous. Jusque-là, cela avait plutôt bien marcher. La semaine de révisions à la maison arriva et je fus soulagée de voir que personne ne m'avait embêté avec la rumeur sur moi qui circulait dans tout le lycée : Bella Swan amoureuse de Jacob Black. Les filles l'avaient démenti mais la rumeur continuait.

J'eus mon bac ainsi que tout mes camarades de classe. J'étais arrivée à choisir un métier qui me plaisait de plus en plus à chaque découverte sur le sujet. Donc après un bac scientifique – que j'avais choisi car cela m'ouvrait beaucoup de portes pour choisir un métier -, j'avais fait une première année de licence en littérature. Je voulais devenir professeur de littérature. J'avais beaucoup étudié cette année, ne sortant pratiquement pas, ne voyant que très peu mes amis. Donc Alice et Rosalie avaient décidé de partir en vacances entre filles à la maison en bord de mer que possédaient les parents d'Alice.

Les parents d'Alice étaient assez riches. Son père, Carlisle Cullen, est un grand docteur et sa mère, Esmé Cullen, est une grande décoratrice d'intérieur. Malgré leurs grandes fortunes, les Cullen sont plutôt modestes et très gentils.

Alice, Rosalie, Angela, Kate – la cousine de Rosalie - et moi venions d'arriver à la fameuse maison en bord de mer des Cullen. Je sortais de la voiture et commença :

**Wow. Rien que de dehors elle est géniale alors qu'est-ce que cela doit être à l'intérieur !**

**Ravie qu'elle te plaise. **Continua Alice, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Nous sortîmes les valises de la voiture et entrâmes dans la maison. La première chose que je fis, c'est laisser tomber ma valise et me diriger vers la mer que je pouvais apercevoir derrière la porte fenêtre de ce qui devait être le salon. J'ouvris la porte et sortis pour me retrouver sur une terrasse en bois. Il y avait une table en bois plus clair que le sol avec des chaises de la même couleur sur ma gauche. Un peu plus loin, près du petit escalier composé de 3 marches toujours en bois se trouvait des bains de soleil qui avaient l'air très confortable et un énorme parasol avec une autre table – celle-ci plus grande qui pouvait accueillir au moins 8 personnes. Je m'avançais de quelques pas et me mis à fixer la mer. Tout à coup, j'entendis une voix qui me sortis de ma rêverie.

**Elle est magnifique hein ?**

Je me tournais vers la voix que j'avais entendu. Elle provenait de ma droite et en me tournant, j'aperçus Edward qui se diriger vers le petit muret qui séparait notre maison de celle du voisin. Je m'approchais. Nous nous trouvions maintenant tout près l'un de l'autre, seulement séparés par le petit muret.

**Que fais-tu ici ? **Lui demandais-je surprise.

**C'est la maison de mon cousin Emmett. On est venu passer nos vacances.**

**Emmett ? Je ne le connais pas.**

**Non, il revient de France où il a vécu pendant 10 ans avec ses parents. Il revient étudier ici. Donc on en profite pour se retrouver comme avant.**

**Ah.**

**Sinon, ça fait un bail que je t'aie pas vu. Comment vas-tu ?**

**Bien et toi.**

Au moment où il allait répondre, quelqu'un sorti de la maison d'Emmett en disant :

**Beh alors, tu parles tout seul ?**

**Oh non, pas lui. Tout mais pas lui.** Avais-je murmuré si bas que je ne suis même pas sûr qu'Edward est entendu.

**Bella ! **Il avait l'air surpris lui aussi.

A ce moment-là, Alice sortit de la maison des Cullen.

**Tu viens choisir ta chambre ou pas ? Oh. Edward ! Que fais-tu là ?**

Je partis à une vitesse folle en direction de la maison en entraînant Alice au passage.

_Quelle poisse ! Non mais quelle poisse !_

_Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Ce n'est qu'une mise en situation. Plus d'action pour la prochaine fois. Voilà, donc s'il vous plaît reviewiez ! Je me demande ce que vous en pensez._


	2. Amitié, amour et jalousie

Retrouvailles

_Salut, salut ! Je tiens à remercier toutes celles (et non ! Pas ceux : je me fais plus d'illusions) qui reviewent et me mettent en alerte ou en favoris, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur et ça m'incite à vous faire davantage partager mon imagination. Et je m'excuse pour toutes celles qui ont fait l'effort de reviewer et auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu. Disons que je me suis mélangé les pinceaux et je sais plus à qui j'ai répondu et à qui je n'ai pas répondu. Je devais normalement alterné entre mes ff pour poster mais trop d'inspiration pour ce chapitre ! Que voulez-vous, quand l'inspiration est au rendez-vous !!!! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bref régalez-vous._

_PS : je ne sais pas trop si je vais changer de POV dans cette ff comme je le fais dans ''Quand l'amour vous tombe dessus …'' je verrai suivant l'inspiration (qui est imprévisible) mais vous avez de la chance aujourd'hui un POV Edward ?!_

Chapitre 2 : Amitié, amour et jalousie.

POV Edward

J'étais en vacances ! Ça y est ! Après une première année à l'université à bosser dur j'ai enfin droit à des vacances. En plus de ça, mon cousin Emmett à décider de revenir étudier aux États-Unis. Il était partit vivre avec ses parents en France il y a environ une dizaine d'années. Même si on se voyait au moins deux semaines tout les étés il me manquait. Il a toujours était comme un frère pour moi. Pour fêter son retour et pour décompresser on avait décidé de partir dans sa maison en bord de mer qui se trouve être la maison voisine de la nôtre. Alice devait partir je ne sais où, quelques jours après mon départ.

J'allais annoncé à Alice que je partais seulement la veille de mon départ. Emmett était arrivé le lundi donc cinq jours précédent notre départ. Elle était déçue car elle ne pourrait pas passer l'été avec Emmett car elle partait en vacances. Elle avait dit ne pas pouvoir annuler ses vacances car une de ses amies était déprimée depuis trop longtemps à son goût. Elle et ses amies avaient décidées de lui remonter le moral.

Nous étions donc la veille de mon départ.

**Alice, on attends plus que toi ! Si ça continue le repas va refroidir ! Raccroche ce téléphone et viens manger !** Appela Carlisle.

Nous étions tous à table, Emmett était là lui aussi.

Il habitait chez nous maintenant enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne avec moi dans mon nouvel appartement. Il avait été accepté à l'université dans laquelle j'allais aller. Je changeais de faculté pour aller dans la même que ma sœur. Soit disant pour la surveiller : c'était la raison que mon père, Carlisle, m'avait donné. J'avais accepté, non sans faire semblant de râler, mais ma lutine de sœur me manquait. On se séparait que rarement à l'époque jusqu'à nos années lycée. Cette époque me manquait.

A peine Carlisle avait-il fini sa phrase qu'Alice déboulait en courant des escaliers.

**Encore Jasper je suppose ? **Gronda légèrement Esmé, ma mère.

**Je suis désolée. **Avait couiné Alice.

**Toujours avec ce bon vieux Jazz ? C'est l'amour fou dites donc ! Bon c'est pas tout mais moi, à cause de toi, **dit Emmett à Alice en la pointant du doigt, **je meurs de faim. Regarde je suis au bord de l'évanouissement !**

Nous nous mîmes tous à rire.

**Ah ah ah cet Emmett ! Tu n'as pas changer d'un poil on dirait ! **Rigola mon père.

Tout le reste du diner, nous parlions de nous, de l'avenir, du passé, … jusqu'au moment du dessert.

**Euh … Alice, hum disons que j'ai enfin … nous avons quelque chose à te dire. **Avais-je commencer, redoutant sa réaction.

**Quoi ? Tu veux bien que je refasse ta garde-robe ? Wahoooouuuuuuuuu !!!!!!!** s'était-elle emballée, sautillant sur sa chaise.

**Nan, en fait … Emmett et moi partons demain matin. **Elle arrêta tout mouvement.

**Quoi ? Ah vous voulais aller faire des emplettes sans moi, entre mec c'est ça ?**

**Nan, nous partons demain matin pour …**

**Pour éviter de m'accompagner au centre commercial. **Me coupa-t-elle à la fois heureuse, persuader d'avoir trouver la fin de ma phrase, et peiné par ce qu'elle venait de dire. **Mais t'inquiète pas, Jasper se fera une joie de m'accompagner.**

**Nan, Jazz vient avec nous et nous partons en vacances. Et c'est quoi cette obsession pour le shopping ? **Emmett fût plus direct voyant que je peinais à cracher le morceau.

Alice regarda tout le monde tour à tour puis ses yeux s'humidifièrent.

**Quoi ? Sans moi ? Pour combien de temps ?**

**Bin pour toutes les vacances en fait. **Cette phrase je l'avais chuchoté. **Remarque tu en fait de même dans quelques jours.**

**Oui mais moi c'est pas pareil !**

**Bin si en fait.**

**Vous allez où ?**

**Tu veux pas me dire où tu vas donc on ne te le dira pas. Sinon tu vas te pointer au bout de quelques jours pour nous prendre Jazz.**

**N'importe quoi !**

Sur ces paroles, elle se leva et partit en pleurant dans sa chambre. Seule ma mère eut le droit de rentrer. En espionnant la conversation de mes parents, on appris qu'Alice voulait nous faire une surprise en nous emmenant avec elle mais que l'on avait tout gâcher. Rectification : elle voulait me faire une surprise très spéciale mais j'avais tout gâcher. Ma mère avait promis à ma sœur de ne rien dire de cette surprise donc nous n'en savions pas plus. J'avais mal pour ma sœur mais après tout nous sommes grands maintenant donc nous devions vivre notre propre vie, chacun de notre côté.

Alice n'était pas sortie de sa chambre de toute la soirée. Le matin, elle s'était quand même levée et nous avait souhaité de bonnes vacances. Mais en la voyant, je savais qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. A cause de nous ? Allez savoir. Si ça se trouve c'était à cause du shopping dont elle avait parlé à table. Nous étions donc partis rejoindre les autres chez Jasper. Seuls Emmett et moi savions où nous allions.

Nous venions d'arriver à la maison de vacances des parents d'Emmett. La maison était plutôt grande et confortable. Emmett et sa famille était plutôt aisé eux aussi. La maison avait été décoré par ma mère, une grande décoratrice d'intérieur. L'endroit était plutôt chaleureux et agréable. Idéal pour se reposer.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que nous étions arrivés. Jasper était toujours collé à son téléphone avec à l'autre bout du fil … Alice bien sûr. Nous n'avions toujours pas révélés l'endroit où nous nous trouvions car Alice aurait rappliqué illico presto.

J'étais tranquillement entrain de bronzé sur la terrasse quand j'entendis une porte de la maison voisine – qui appartenait à mes parents – s'ouvrir. Une fille ou plutôt une jeune femme d'une beauté renversante sortie de la maison et s'arrêta net, regardant la mer.

_Elle est magnifique, elle est … mais c'est Bella Swan. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Quelle agréable surprise !_

Je me décidais à parler, voyant qu'elle ne s'était même pas aperçu de ma présence.

**Elle est magnifique hein ?**

Je crois que je l'aie surpris. Je décidais de m'approcher donc j'avançais jusqu'au petit muret séparant les deux maisons. Elle en fit autant.

**Que fais-tu ici ?**

_Elle est toujours aussi belle et sa voix … toujours aussi merveilleuse …_

**C'est la maison de mon cousin Emmett. On est venu passer nos vacances.**

**Emmett ? Je ne le connais pas.**

**Non, il revient de France où il a vécu pendant 10 ans avec ses parents. Il revient étudier ici. Donc on en profite pour se retrouver comme avant.**

**Ah.**

**Sinon, ça fait un bail que je t'aie pas vu. Comment vas-tu ?**

_Tu te porte toujours aussi bien à ce que je vois. Pense à autre chose, pense à autre chose ! Contrôle toi bon sang !_

**Bien et toi.**

Au moment où j'allais répondre, quelqu'un sorti en me disant :

**Beh alors, tu parles tout seul ?**

**Oh non, pas lui. Tout mais pas lui. **Elle avait chuchoté ces deux phrases.

**Bella ! **S'écria mon ami visiblement surpris.

A ce moment-là, Alice sortit de la maison Cullen – comme on l'appelait avec Emmett.

**Tu viens choisir ta chambre ou pas ? Oh. Edward ! Que fais-tu là ?**

Bella partit à une vitesse folle en direction de la maison en entraînant Alice au passage.

_Que lui a-t-il fait pour qu'elle soit partis aussi vite en le voyant ?_

**Jacob ! Youhou, tu m'entends ?**

Je m'étais rapprocher de lui et lui secouai ma main devant son visage pour essayer de le ''réveiller''.

**Euh … oui. Qu'y a-t-il Edward ?**

**T'avais l'air surpris en voyant Bella !**

**Oui, je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur elle, c'est tout.**

**Hum, mouais. Alice est là. Elle va donc s'accaparer Jazz toutes les vacances. Réunion illico presto dans le salon.**

Une fois tout le monde réunis dans le salon, je commençais :

**Alice et ses amies sont dans la maison voisine pour les vacances.**

**Alice est là ? **Jasper s'était relevé d'un bon près à partir. Emmett le retint.

**Et doucement l'amoureux en manque ! Tu verra ta belle après, d'abord on discute. **Dit Emmett. Jasper se rassit.

**Bien, que faisons nous ?**

**Bin tout simplement, on passe nos vacances avec les filles ! **Proposa Jasper.

**Bonne idée, si il y a des nanas je suis pour !!!!! **annonça Emmett.

**Qui vote pour passer nos vacances avec elles ? **Demandais-je. Tous levèrent la main. **Bien.**

Je me levais un peu contrarié. Et les vacances entre mec on oublie ? Remarque, je pourrais peut-être apprendre à connaître mieux Bella, ce serait l'occasion !

Jasper sortit presque en courant de la maison, sauta le petit muret et fonça retrouver Alice. Au moins une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, on vit sortir Alice et Jazz – enlacés l'un l'autre – Rosalie – qui tapa direct dans l'œil de mon cousin – et angela – qui se jeta dans les bras de son petit copain Ben qui était avec nous. Jacob proposa :

**Si on se faisait une sorte de pique-nique tous ensemble ce soir ?**

**Ouais je suis pour ! **S'écria Emmett.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Les filles partirent faire quelques courses. Nous, nous préparions une salade et faisions une bonne grillade.

A leur retour, il était 19h30 et, comme d'habitude, Emmett mourrait de faim. Nous commencions donc à manger. Je m'aperçus qu'il manquait quelqu'un à l'appel. Je m'approchais d'Alice et lui demanda :

**Où est Bella ?**

**Dans sa chambre. Elle n'a pas très faim.**

**Dis-moi, ton amie qui déprime se serait pas Bella à tout hasard ?**

**Comment tu sais que j'ai une amie qui n'est pas dans son assiette. **Me dit-elle en me prenant à part et commençant à murmurer.

**Bin disons que j'ai entendu maman le dire à papa mais je ne savais pas qui c'était. **Chuchotais-je à mon tour.

Elle soupira puis me dit, avec un grand sourire :

**J'ai besoin de ton aide !**

**Non, je ne te laisserais pas m'entraîner dans tes boutiques !**

**Nan ! Pour Bella. Alors voilà, à cause de Jacob, elle a toujours le cœur brisé. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé en terminale ?**

**Oui.**

**Je voudrais que tu m'aides à lui redonner le sourire. Depuis tout à l'heure, depuis qu'elle a revu Jacob, elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre et ne veux pas que l'on entre.**

**J'veux bien t'aider mais je fais quoi ?**

**Va la voir et essaye de la convaincre de venir avec nous.**

**Mouais. On se connait que très peu elle et moi. Pourquoi elle accepterait ?**

**Essaye je te dis.**

Sur ce, elle me poussa. Je partis donc à la recherche de Bella.

J'entrais dans la maison.

_Zut ! J'ai pas demandé dans quelle chambre_ _elle était. Tampis, faisons toutes les chambres._

La maison se composait de 5 chambres : 2 à droite (quand on entre par la salle à manger) au rez-de-chaussée, 1 à gauche et 2 au premier étage. Je me dirigeais donc vers ma droite. Je frappais à la première porte et rien. Aucune réponse. Cette chambre est en temps normal – c'est-à-dire quand nous y allons en famille – celle d'Alice. J'entrouvrais la porte et murmura un '' Bella'', toujours rien. Je passais donc la tête pour découvrir … une chambre vide. La chambre était de plein de couleurs vives : à l'image de ma sœur, toujours très vive, souriante, pleine d'enthousiasme. Bref, sa chambre reflétait sa personnalité. Elle était plutôt grande et muni d'un dressing dont elle disait ne pas pouvoir y mettre grand chose. Il était presque aussi grand que sa chambre ! Remarque : c'est sûr qu'avec le dressing de notre maison, elle doit se sentir à l'étroit (ton ironique) : il fait deux fois celui-là. On dirait que c'est toujours sa chambre, vu les effets personnels qui remplis la chambre.

Je fermais la porte et partis en direction de la suivante : celle juste à côté. Je recommençais mon petit manège : je frappais à la porte, n'entendant toujours rien, j'entrouvrais la porte et appelais Bella. Personne ne répondait donc je passais ma tête. Une autre chambre vide. Celle-là, était tout aussi grande.

Je me dirigeais vers la chambre sur ma gauche. Celle-ci est, en temps normal, celle de mes parents. Elle est plutôt grande et aux couleurs plutôt apaisantes. Appuyer contre un mur se trouvait un grand lit baldaquin en fer forgé noir recouvert de tissus marrons et beiges. C'était les couleurs qui composés cette chambre : rideaux, placards, … Les murs étaient de couleur blanc cassé. Cela reflétait la personnalité de mes parents : calmes, posés, réfléchis, doux, apaisants, … Je recommençais mon petit manège et toujours rien. Bella n'était pas là. Mais cette chambre était occupée : des affaires plutôt personnelles étaient étendues sur le lit. Je décidais de refermer la porte et de monter à l'étage en espérant avoir plus de chance.

Je montais l'escalier et, une fois en haut, partis sur ma gauche. La chambre d'Emmett – quand il venait avec nous. Les chambres à l'étage avait chacune sa propre salle de bain contrairement aux autres qui avait une salle de bain commune. Je tapai à la porte. Rien. J'entrouvrais la porte et passa la tête. Toujours rien. J'entrai et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain dont la porte était fermée. Je frappais et appela Bella. Pas de réponse. J'allais ouvrir quand tout à coup, mon regard aperçu quelque chose que je n'avais pas remarqué en entrant : une pile monstre de fringues dont la plupart était des sous-vêtements très très osés. Une pensée pas très catholique me vint à l'esprit : Bella portant rien que ces sous-vêtements. Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer et me giflais mentalement.

_Arrête de penser à ça, gros pervers !_

Je détournais le regard dans la direction contraire. Je vis, posé sur une commode, un tas de photos de Rosalie, de sa famille et de son groupe d'amies composés d'Alice, Bella, Angela et Kate.

_Ce qu'elles sont mignonnes là-dessus, surtout Bella. Arf, t'arrête oui ?!_

J'en déduisis que c'était, provisoirement, la chambre de Rosalie. Je sortis et me dirigea vers la seule chambre que je n'avais pas vérifié. La mienne.

Je frappais. Pas de réponse. J'entrouvris et passa ma tête. La vision que j'eus me coupa le souffle. Bella était allongée sur son lit ou plutôt MON lit, dos à moi, regardant la mer par la porte fenêtre, en face de moi. Elle était vêtu d'une jupe bleu clair et un débardeur blanc lesquels faisaient ressortir la silhouette de Bella à la perfection et laissaient paraître ses magnifiques jambes. Je me frappai intérieurement.

**Alice, tu m'as déjà obligé à porter ces vêtements alors laisse moi tranquille. Je me sens pas très bien ce soir. **Commença-t-elle, toujours le dos tourné.

**Hum, ce n'est pas Alice mais Edward. **Je me sentis très gêné sur le coup.

Elle se tourna aussi sec pour me regarder. Elle détourna les yeux rapidement. Elle avait encore la trace des larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues et ses yeux étaient encore humides. Son visage était empreint de tristesse et … de colère ? L'avais-je énervé ?

**Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû venir, je …** je me retournais et commençais à partir quand j'entendis ses sanglots reprendre au galop. Ça me fendit le cœur. Je me retournai vers Bella et m'approchai d'elle.

**Veux-tu en parler ?**

Elle secoua la tête négativement. Je m'assis sur le lit et la prit dans mes bras. Elle enfouit sa tête dans mon épaule tout près de mon cou. Je sentis un courant électrique me traverser tout le corps. Je sentais son souffle chaud dans mon cou. En d'autre circonstance, je lui aurais sauté dessus. En plus, elle sentait divinement bon, comme une odeur de frésia. C'était exquis. Son odeur était exquise, envoutante. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on était restés comme ça. 2 minutes ? Peut-être 5 ou même 10 minutes. Une fois calmée, elle se recula et me dit, d'une toute petite voix, toute gênée :

**Je suis vraiment désolé.**

**Pourquoi ? **M'étonnais-je. _C'est vrai ! Pourquoi ? Moi, j'ai passé un moment génial avec toi dans mes bras enserrant ton jolie petit corps._

**Pour être rester avec moi, sans rien me demander. Et parce que j'ai trempé ton tee-shirt avec mes pleurs. **Je regardais mon tee-shirt.

**Effectivement, il est mouillé mais ça fait du bien car il fait trop chaud, ça rafraîchit. **Tentais-je de blaguer pour la faire sourire. _Oui, il fait vraiment trop chaud dans cette pièce ! Rah, Emmett sort de mon corps !_

Ce fut une tentative ratée.

_Note pour moi-même : demander à Emmett quelques conseils pour faire retrouver le moral au gens._

**Tu veux vraiment pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ? Tu sais ça soulage parfois. **Insistais-je.

**Eh bien …**,hésita-t-elle, **promets-moi que tu ne te moqueras pas de moi et que tu ne le raconteras à personne.**

**Promis.**

**Alors voilà …**

Elle me raconta toute l'histoire : son amour pour Jacob, la réaction qu'il a eut quand il l'a appris, ce qu'elle a ressenti. La pauvre ! Elle a le cœur brisé. Mais quel con ce Jacob. Moi, je l'aurais jamais laissé comme il l'a laissé, seule dans son coin.

_Mais quel con ! _Je me répétais cette phrase en boucle dans ma tête tout en la serrant fort dans mes bras.

**Tu sais quoi !**

**Non mais j'ai la nette impression que tu vas me le dire. **Répliqua-t-elle.

_Elle fait de l'humour ! C'est bon signe._

**Tu ne devrais pas te laisser abattre pour cet abruti. **Commençais-je, mais elle me coupa.

**Edward Cullen, je te rappelle que c'est ton ami !**

**Ami ou pas, on ne fait pas souffrir les filles comme toi ! **Répliquais-je.

**Que veux-tu dire par « les filles comme toi » ?** demanda-t-elle.

**Beh, intelligente, sympa, mignonne, et tout et tout. En résumé, parfaite quoi !**

_Merde ! Aies-je vraiment dit ça ?_

**Tu trouves que je suis parfaite ? **Dit-elle surprise.

_Bin, oui je l'ai dit._

A ce moment-là, Alice arriva.

**Beh alors, on vous attends nous ! A mon avis, il ne va plus rester grand chose si vous ne vous dépêchez pas. Emmett est entrain de tout engloutir. Alors rappliquez en vitesse.**

Nous nous levâmes en vitesse et nous sortîmes de la chambre. En passant devant Alice, je lui murmurais un ''merci'' qu'elle ne comprit pas mais je lui fis un signe signifiant « je te le dirais plus tard ». Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Bella ne vit pas cet échange bien sûr. Nous retrouvâmes les autres et commençâmes à manger.

_Alors ! Vous en dites quoi ? Ça prend forme, hein ! Bon a+ et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert, juste là !_


	3. Une idée d'Alice ? Tous aux abri !

Retrouvailles

_Salut tout le monde ! Voilà un chapitre qui va satisfaire beaucoup de lectrices … Je tiens à prévenir que le lemon n'arrive pas tout de suite mais rassurez-vous, il y en aura. Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews. Bref, pas trop de blabla et place à la lecture …_

_PS : une première pour moi, un POV Alice !!!!_

Chapitre 3 : Une idée d'Alice ? Tous aux abris !

POV Bella

Edward était venu dans ma chambre et je lui avais confié mon béguin pour Jacob à l'époque du lycée et lui avait avoué avoir toujours mal. Jake m'avait brisé le cœur. Edward m'avait convaincu d'aller retrouver les autres pour manger. C'est comme ça que je me retrouvais à table avec Edward à ma gauche et Alice à ma droite. Malheureusement en face de moi se trouvait Jacob. Je sentais son regard sur moi. Je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise. Edward dû s'en apercevoir car il regarda Jacob et commença à parler avec lui. Au moment du dessert, on entendit une sonnerie de portable retentir. Tout le monde se regarda et puis on tourna notre regard vers Jacob qui nous regardait, un air idiot sur le visage. Emmett commença :

**Eh bien Jake, tu ne réponds pas ?**

**Hein ? **Jacob sembla réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Il prit son téléphone et décrocha.

**Oui ? … Oh Jess …** Il se leva et rentra dans la maison. Puis au bout de cinq minutes, on vit Jasper sortir de la maison. Il était partit aux toilettes un peu avant que le téléphone de Jacob ne sonne. Il arriva vers nous en disant :

**Apparemment ça chauffe, dedans.**

**Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Jessica lui passe un savon parce qu'il est avec nous ? **Demanda Emmett.

**Non, une histoire de sexe, d'italien nommé Riley, et je crois qu'il vient de se faire larguer au téléphone. **Répliqua Jasper.

**Hum ça ne m'étonne pas. C'est du Jessica tout craché ! **Avais lâché Rosalie sur un ton emprunt de mépris.

**Pourquoi tant de haine envers cette Jessica, chère Rosalie ? **Demanda Emmett, en mettant ses mains devant lui, paumes vers le haut.

**Jessica était dans la même classe que nous en terminale. Depuis la seconde, elle allait de mec en mec. Elle utilisait la méthode mouchoir. **Répondis-je. Ils me regardèrent tous.

**La méthode mouchoir ? **Répéta Emmett qui visiblement ne comprenait pas.

**La méthode mouchoir, c'est quand tu aguiches un mec pour qu'il tombe dans tes filets, une fois le piège refermé sur lui, tu couches avec puis tu le jettes.** Lui avais-je expliqué.

**Oh, je vois.**

Je continuais. J'étais replongée dans mes pensées.

**Jessica était, et apparemment est toujours, une croqueuse d'homme. Il lui les fallait tous. On était en terminale et elle avait dû se taper au moins la moitié du lycée. Cette année-là, elle avait des vues sur certains en particuliers. Edward, Jacob et le reste de l'équipe de football américain. Elle avait déjà eu Mike, qui faisait parti de l'équipe. Enfin … il a toujours était à ces pieds donc elle n'a pas eu grand chose à faire. Edward … elle a essayé pas mal de trucs pour qu'il la remarque mais ça n'avait pas l'air de marcher car elle bouillait de rage. Elle bouillait de rage contre nous, notre petit groupe, car on ne se préoccupait pas de cette allumeuse pour ne pas dire autre chose.**

**Votre groupe ?** Demanda Emmett piqué par la curiosité.

**Notre groupe se composait de Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Angela, Tyler, Ben, et bien d'autres. Mais il y avait des failles. Tyler a servit de mouchoir à Jessica et il n'a pas était le seul du groupe d'ailleurs. **Expliquais-je, toujours dans mes pensées.

**Et Edward ? **Emmett était presque impatient de savoir. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Surement un truc de mec.

**Ça, il faut lui demander. **Répliquais-je. On se tourna tous vers Edward dans un même mouvement.

**Quoi ? Mais non. Bien sûr que non. **Dit-il, tout à coup mal à l'aise et dégouté. Ils retournèrent leur attention sur moi. Je replongeais dans mes pensées.

**Elle a eut Jacob apparemment. **Je sentis ma gorge me serrer.

**Oui, juste avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Mais ils se sont séparés plusieurs fois en un an. **Ajouta Ben.

Mon cœur se brisa une fois de plus en des milliers de petits morceaux. Angela tapa à l'arrière du crâne de Ben, dont il sortit un **aieuuhh** et se frotta la tête à l'endroit de l'impact, il murmura un **qu'est ce que j'ai dit de mal ?**,qui lui valut un second coup. Je me sentais maintenant presque détruite et ça devait se lire sur mon visage car aucun d'eux ne parla.

Jacob arriva, un sourire sur le visage.

**Beh alors, c'est quoi ces têtes d'enterrements ?**

Je me levais aussitôt, et dit, tout en regardant mes pieds pour éviter de montrer les larmes qui se bousculaient dans mes yeux.

**Je me sens fatiguée. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.**

Je partis aussi vite que me le permettait mes jambes. J'arrivais à ma chambre, alla directement dans la salle de bain. Je pris une douche rapide et, une fois en pyjama, je m'effondrai sur mon lit.

POV Alice

Bella avait l'air déchiré par ce qu'elle venait de nous dire. Je tournais mon regard vers mon frère. Edward regardait toujours la porte-fenêtre qu'avait franchit Bella quelques secondes plutôt. Il avait l'air d'hésiter à y aller. Je connaissais Bella par cœur et je savais qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule. Alors je lui avais murmuré à l'oreille :

**Laisse-la tranquille ce soir. Tu iras la voir demain ok ?**

Pour tout réponse, il avait acquiesçais de la tête et s'était retourné, faisant face à Jacob qui s'était rassis à sa place.

Ben prit la parole.

**Alors avec Jessica ?**

**Elle m'a largué ! **Répondit-il avec un sourire.

**Pourquoi tu souris alors ? **Interrogea-t-il, intrigué.

**Je comptais le faire, cela m'évite les pleurs et les cris, tu comprends ? **Avait répondu fièrement Jacob.

Je savais pourquoi il voulait rompre avec Jessica. Pour tenter sa chance avec Bella. Je l'avais surpris tout à l'heure au téléphone avec un ami à lui.

_Flash Back_

_Jacob était dans la salle à manger de la maison d'Emmett. J'étais allée chercher la crème solaire dans la chambre de mon Jazz adoré. Je descendais les escaliers – sans un bruit comme à mon habitude – quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un au téléphone … je m'arrêtais net. Cachée dans les escaliers, il ne pouvait pas me voir._

_**Allo ? … Sam ? … Ouais ça va et toi ? … Je t'appelais pour un conseil. Ben voilà, tu te souviens de Isabella Swan ? … Mais si ! Elle était dans notre classe en terminale ! … Rah mais si ! Tu sais celle qui était très maladroite, brune, des yeux marrons, et bien sûr folle de moi … Ouais elle, il se trouve qu'elle est là et qu … oui elle est l … non pas à côté de moi mais dans la maison voisine … C'est pas le sujet ! Donc je disais qu'elle était là et elle est plutôt, disons qu'elle est en super forme si tu vois ce que je veux dire … De quel niveau ? Bah je dirais le niveau 9,5/10, le niveau super hot … T'emballe pas mon vieux … Non ! Tu ne peux pas venir tester la marchandise ! … Eh oui, d'abords moi … C'est ça mon problème : Jessica … T'as tout compris ! Mais je fais comment pour la larguer en évitant les cris et les pleurs ? … Quoi ? Mais t'as fumé quoi exactement ? Je t'avais dit de pas toucher à l'herbe à chat ! Je ne peux pas lui faire croire que je me suis marié à Las Vegas ! … Ok, tampis je subirais les cris et les pleurs. Remarque au téléphone il suffit de raccrocher ! … Ouais j'te dirais son niveau au pieu … Ouais toi aussi. Bye. … **_

_Il raccrocha. Quel salaud ! Mais quel salaud ! Il s'en tirera pas comme ça ! On dirais que la voie est libre allons-y._

_Je sortis de la maison sur ces pensées. J'arrivais près de mon petit copain quand je vis que Edward avait rejoins les garçons sur la plage ainsi que Jacob. _

_Ca y est ! J'ai une idée._

_Je tendis la crème solaire à Jasper et lui dit :_

_**Je vais faire des courses avec les filles.** J'arborais un sourire victorieux et malicieux. Jasper le vit et me conseilla :_

_**Dévalise pas le magasin, mon amour, promis ?**_

_**Promis !**_

_Je partis rejoindre les filles, toujours ce sourire victorieux sur les lèvres._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Nous étions le lendemain de nos retrouvailles, c'est aujourd'hui que j'allais mettre mon plan à exécution. Il était 9h00. Je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Bella. Je frappai. Pas de réponse. Je décidais de rentrer. La chambre était dans le noir. Seuls, quelques rayons pénétraient dans la chambres à travers les volets, sur les côtés. Bella était toujours au lit. Je m'approchais, m'assis sur le lit et la secoua légèrement.

**Bella … Bella réveilles-toi, j'ai un plan !**

**Hum … Encore 5 minutes maman. **Ronchonna-t-elle.

**Bella, c'est Alice. C'est une grande journée aujourd'hui alors lèves-toi !**

Elle grogna. Puisqu'elle ne voulait pas se lever, je vais employer les grands moyens. Je me levais du lit et alla ouvrir les volets. Elle s'assit d'un coup sur son lit et dit, tout affolée :

**Je suis où là ?**

**Dans ta chambre, à la mer, en vacances …**

Elle sursauta et me regarda surprise avant de réaliser où elle était.

**Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, seulement te réveiller.**

**Ouais beh ça y est, j'suis réveillée. Quel heure est-il ?**

**9h00 ! **Elle se recoucha et me dit :

**Alice ! Les vacances, c'est fait pour se reposer et dormir …**

**Allez debout la vacancières mal lunée ! J'ai un super plan ! **Je sautais littéralement de joie et tapais des mains.

**Au nom pitié pas de shopping !!!!!** Elle s'était assise sur son lit, craintive.

**Mais non, pas aujourd'hui. Tu veux faire souffrir Jacob comme il t'a fait souffrir ?**

**Où tu veux en venir ?**

**Oui ou non ?**

**Oui ! Il m'a fait mal et je veux qu'il comprenne et non il est pas question de le frapper ou quoi que ce soit en rapporte avec une quelconque forme de violence physique.**

**Aucune violence physique ! Seulement morale ! Alors tu marches ?**

**C'est quoi le piège ? **M'avait-elle répondu en levant un sourcil, un air soupçonneuse sur le visage.

**Aucun piège !**

Au bout d'une longue réflexion, elle répliqua un **Ça marche**.

Je sautillais dans la pièce, ravie. Une fois calmée, je m'assis sur son lit et lui expliqua :

**J'ai remarqué et entendu de la bouche même de Jacob que tu lui plaisais.**

**Ne dit pas de bêtise.**

**Je t'assure que si ! Tu as remarqué comme il te regardait tout hier.**

**Oui. **Dit-elle dans un murmure.** Et …**

**Et … je voudrais le faire baver jusqu'à un point assez élevé puis le rendre jaloux. Extrêmement jaloux … **je me frottais les mains, un sourire machiavélique sur le visage.

**Et comment ?**

**Le faire baver, c'est simple. Il veut te sauter dessus donc on a juste qu'à te faire encore plus désirable que tu ne l'es déjà.**

**Et le rendre jaloux ?**

**C'est là que mon cher frère entre en jeu … **Elle se leva d'un coup et se mit devant moi.

**Quoi ? Non ! Edward ? Non pas question ? **Elle se mit à gigoter dans tout les sens, allant à droite, à gauche, fouillant dans sa valise.

**Mais Bella …**

**Y a pas de mais Bella, c'est non un point c'est tout !**

**Habilles-toi !**

**Pour quoi faire ?**

**Vas-t'habiller ! Mets ça. **

Je lui tendis un short en jeans assez court et un haut blanc. Elle partit dans la salle de bains s'habiller. Pendant ce temps, j'envoyais un sms à mon frère.

_Edward,_

_Viens tout de suite dans la chambre de Bella, c'est urgent !_

_Alice._

_POV Bella_

Je dormais tranquillement quand un lutin vint me réveiller. Après ma tentative inefficace pour me recoucher, elle me dit :

**Allez debout la vacancières mal lunée ! J'ai un super plan ! **Elle commença à sauter et taper dans les mains.

_Oh oh, mauvais signe. Ah non pas ça …._

**Au nom pitié pas de shopping !!!!!**

**Mais non, pas aujourd'hui. Tu veux faire souffrir Jacob comme il t'a fait souffrir ?**

_C'est une question piège ?_

**Où tu veux en venir ?**

**Oui ou non ?**

**Oui ! Il m'a fait mal et je veux qu'il comprenne et non il est pas question de le frapper ou quoi que ce soit en rapporte avec une quelconque forme de violence physique.**

**Aucune violence physique ! Seulement morale ! Alors tu marches ?**

_Maman, j'ai peur là ! Ça cache quoi ?_

**C'est quoi le piège ? **

**Aucun piège ! **M'affirma-t-elle, en levant les mains dans elle, paumes vers moi.

Au bout d'une longue réflexion, je lui lançais un **Ça marche**, pas très convaincu.

Elle s'assit sur mon lit et m'expliqua :

**J'ai remarqué et entendu de la bouche même de Jacob que tu lui plaisais.**

_Ha ha, ça me fait pas rire !_

**Ne dit pas de bêtise.**

**Je t'assure que si ! Tu as remarqué comme il te regardé tout hier.**

**Oui. **murmurais-je_._** Et …**

**Et … je voudrais le faire baver jusqu'à un point assez élevé puis le rendre jaloux. Extrêmement jaloux …**

**Et comment ?**

**Le faire baver, c'est simple. Il veut te sauter dessus donc on a juste qu'à te faire encore plus désirable que tu ne l'es déjà.**

_Génial … en langage Alice cela voulait dire que j'allais encore servir de poupée. _Pestais-je dans ma tête.

**Et le rendre jaloux ?**

**C'est là que mon cher frère entre en jeu … **Je me levai d'un coup et me mis devant elle.

_Quoi ? Edward ? Le rendre jaloux c'est-à-dire jouer avec Edward ? Le draguer et tout ? Pas question ! C'est trop embarrassant._

**Quoi ? Non ! Edward ? Non pas question ? **Il fallait que je m'occupe pour éviter de lui donner un grand coup sur la tête. Elle allait pas bien !

**Mais Bella …**

**Y a pas de mais Bella, c'est non un point c'est tout !**

**Habilles-toi !**

**Pour quoi faire ?**

**Vas-t'habiller ! Mets ça. **

Trop énervé, je pris les affaires qu'elle me tendait sans regarder et partis dans la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche pour réfléchir et me calmer car j'avais des pensées pas très avouables à propos d'Edward et de ce que je devais faire. Je suis sûre qu'à ce moment là j'étais rouge tomate.

_Alors ? Bouquets de fleurs ou tomates pourries ? La suite bientôt … Prochain chapitre : un POV Alice, un POV Bella et peut-être, si vous reviewer bien, un POV Edward et un POV Jacob !!!! Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Bisous. ;-)_


	4. Double plan … Alice, l'incorrigible !

Retrouvailles

_Salut tout le monde ! Malgré une baisse dans les reviews mais un nombre constant de visite de ma ff, un mix de POV dans ce chapitre. Pas beaucoup de blabla aujourd'hui mis à part une petite dédicace aux reviewses, vos reviews me font bien rire ! Et c'est dommage que je ne puisse pas répondre à certaines reviews : les anonymes. En tout cas, un énorme merci aux revieuweuses !!!! Certaines m'ont fait beaucoup rire._

Chapitre 4 : Double plan … Alice, l'incorrigible !

POV Alice

J'avais ordonné à Bella d'aller prendre sa douche. Bella venait de rentrer dans la salle de bain. J'entendis l'eau se mettre à couler. C'est à ce moment-là que je vis Edward entrer dans la chambre comme une furie.

**Que se passe-t-il ? Où est Bella ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? **Dit Edward d'un ton complètement paniqué et essoufflé.

Je me mis à rire en voyant mon frère accoutré de cette manière. Il portait un short rouge avec des motif blanc – que je lui avais offert un peu avant les vacances – et une chemise marron qu'il avait enfilée tellement vite qu'il avait un côté à l'envers et l'autre côté à l'endroit. Je supposais que dans son dos la chemise était croisée et que c'était pour cela qu'il n'avait pas pu la mettre jusqu'en haut de son bras d'un côté. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus désordonnés que d'habitude.

**Tu … t'as cru que … hahaha **balbutiais-je.

**Alice ! Que se passe-t-il ? **S'énerva-t-il. En disant cela, il tendit les bras devant lui, les mains bien écartées. On entendit un bruit, comme quand on déchire du tissu. Il s'immobilisa à ce son. Je me mis à rire encore plus fort en me tenant les côtes en voyant deux bouts de tissus pendre à chacun de ses bras. Mon frère ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand Bella sortit de la salle de bain.

**Alice, pourquoi tu r... **Commença Bella avant de lever la tête dans notre direction.

Edward tourna la tête vers cette dernière, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Bella fixa Edward, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage, me regarda, puis retourna son regard vers mon frère avant d'émettre un petit rire étouffé par sa main sur sa bouche. Une fois Bella et moi calmées, elle me demanda :

**Que fait Edward ici dans cet … accoutrement fort … bizarre ?** Tout en désignant Edward de la main.** Alice tu n'aurais pas osé !**

**Mais quoi ! **Répliquais-je un air innocent sur le visage.

**Bella tout va bien ? **Demanda soudain Edward à Bella.

POV Bella

**Tout est ok ! Pourquoi ? **Demandais-je, ne comprenant pas son ton inquiet. Il rougit en regardant sa sœur et se passa la main dans ses cheveux, signe de sa gène.

**Dans ce cas … je vais y aller. **Il se tourna vers la porte et fit un pas mais Alice le retint par le bras.

**Nous avons à te parler.**

**Quoi ? Moi j'y suis pour rien.** Dis-je en agitant mes bras. Je me sentis m'empourprer.

**D'accord, **soupira le petit lutin, **J'AI à te parler.**

Edward me lança un regard inquiet puis s'assit sur mon lit.

**Bien, tout d'abord j'ai une question à te poser ? **Continua Alice. Edward acquiesça d'un signe de tête. **Veux-tu toujours apporter ton aide à Bella en ce qui concerne l'affaire Jacob ?**

**Oui mais comment ? **Questionna-t-il.

**J'en viens. Alors voilà, nous voulions … **,je lui jetais un regard noir, **enfin je voulais que Bella séduise Jacob, histoire de le faire baver comme il faut, puis de lui casser son espoir, de lui en faire baver quoi !**

**Hum hum … mais comment ? Et je fais quoi moi dans l'histoire ? **Demanda-t-il.

**Toi ? C'est tout simple ! Tu vas devenir très proche de Bella …**

Je me levais regardant la porte, pour éviter de le regarder. J'étais déjà bien rouge de par la tenue qu'il avait adopté. J'ai cru mourir d'envie de lui sauter dessus quand je l'avais aperçu en sortant de la salle de bain. Envie que je n'avais pas compris d'ailleurs. Mais là, je sentais mes joues me bruler. Je me dirigeais vers la porte, je l'ouvris et dis **Je vais aux toilettes **avantde sortir de la chambre. En descendant les escaliers, j'entendis un **aïeuh **puis un **ok, je marche**. Je paniquais complètement à l'idée de devoir jouer un jeu assez séducteur avec Edward.

POV Edward

J'allais hurlé à Alice qu'elle arrête de rire de moi et qu'elle me paierait pour m'avoir fait venir ici dans cette tenue. Quand j'avais reçu le message d'Alice, j'avais cru qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave à Bella. Ni une ni deux, j'avais enfilé – si on peut appeler ça enfiler – la première chose qui m'était passé sous la main.

**Que se passe-t-il ? Où est Bella ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? **Avais-je dit complètement paniqué et surtout essoufflé d'avoir couru aussi vite.

Elle se mit à rire._ C'est sûr cette fois, je l'étrangle ! _

**Tu … t'as cru que … hahaha **réussi-t-elle à articuler entre deux rire.

**Alice ! Que se passe-t-il ? **M'énervais-je. C'est à ce moment-là qu'on entendit un craquement de tissu. Deux secondes plus tard, je vis le tissu, en deux morceaux, pendre de chaque côté de mes avant bras. Là, j'étais furieux contre Alice. J'allais l'incendier de nom d'oiseau quand un ange apparut.

Bella sortait de la salle de bain. Elle était magnifique. Elle était … carrément habillée de manière très sexy ?!

_Alice ?!_ _Rectification : c'est elle qui va me tuer !_

Cela m'étonnait que Bella avait accepté de porter ça. Elle portait un short très court qui lui couvrait seulement les fesses et un débardeur blanc assez court, lui aussi, qui laissait voir son nombril. _C'était sexy … Voir son ventre, ses jambes … et la façon dont le tissu moulait parfaitement son jolie petit corps, c'est ...Réveille-toi ?! Et calme-toi mon pot sinon, moi, la raison, je vais céder …_

…

J'étais dans la cuisine entrain de fouiller pour trouver de quoi faire à déjeuner quand j'aperçus Bella qui descendait les escaliers.

**Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire ? **Commença Bella.

Mon cerveau ne réagissait plus devant la vision qui s'offrait à moi.

_Faire quoi ? Oh … quoi ?! _

_Arrête de penser à ça, petit obsédé ! Souviens-toi : la mission Jacob ! La mission Jacob ! Tu m'entends ?_

**Oh euh … oui, bien sûr. Si je peux t'aider … mais …**

**Mais ?**

**Tu … ne devrais pas … porter ce genre … ce genre de vêtements …**

**Pourquoi ? **Elle se rapprochait de moi.

_Alerte rouge ! Je répète alerte rouge ! _

… (j'hésitais) **… c'est un peu trop … voyant. C'est pas vraiment ton style … **je détournais la tête et fixais la brique de lait comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus intéressant au monde.

**Voyant hein ? J'avoue que je le porte de force. Alice a affirmé que Jacob … **,elle grimaça,** enfin tu vois quoi. T'en pense quoi toi ?**

_Mayde ! Mayde ! Le tableau de commande ne répond plus. Nous allons nous écraser. Je répète nous allons nous écraser !_

**Je .. je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de ça** **pour que Jacob te trouve à son goût. Fait moi confiance. Il va carrément te sauter dessus si tu restes comme ça. Et il se gênera pas.** J'avais dit tout ça sans la regarder, fixant ma boîte de lait.

**Si tu me croisais dans la rue accoutrée comme ça, tu me sauterais dessus ? **Elle s'était encore rapprochée.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive.

_Au secours ! Le lion est sur le point de mordre l'agneau ! A l'aide !_

**Je …**

**Bella, on va à la mer aujourd'hui. J'ai mis ton maillot sur ton lit. Tu devrais aller te changer. **Alice ?! Merveilleuse Alice ! Après mûre réflexion : maudite Alice ! C'est à cause d'elle que je me retrouve dans cette situation.

Bella partit. Alice s'approcha. Elle était à la place de Bella maintenant, tout près de moi. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, se rapprocha de mon oreille et murmura :

**Avoue que tu la trouve sexy, frérot !**

**Mais à quoi tu joues Alice, **murmurais-je à mon tour. **J'ai faillit lui sauter dessus ?!**

**C'était pour t'aider ! **Dit-elle d'un air tristounet.

_Au non ! Pas la mine de chien battu !_

**M'aider à quoi ?**

**Oh, arrête, j'ai bien vu comment tu la regardes depuis le premier jour où tu l'a rencontré. **

**Je … **

**Et j'ai surtout vu comment tu es proche d'elle depuis qu'on est ici !**

Je soupirai et glissai ma main dans mes cheveux, signe de ma gène, en détournant les yeux.

**J'en étais sûre ! Tu es amoureux de B... **Je bouchais la bouche de ma sœur avec ma main en entendant un bruit.

Emmett entra. Je relâchais aussitôt Alice. Emmett s'approcha et dit :

**Vous venez ? On vous attends sur la plage. Où est Rosalie ?**

A ce moment-là, Rosalie sortit de sa chambre.

**Je suis là Em', j'arrive.** Elle s'avança vers Emmett. Ils commencèrent à sortir quand Rosalie revint en disant à Emmett qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose et qu'elle le rejoignait sur la plage. Emmett partit et Rose avança vers nous.

**Dites, quand vous voulez parler de choses secrètes, vérifiez que personne vous entende et que les portes soit toutes fermées. **Elle partit dans sa chambre et en ressortit une serviette à la main. **Et … je serais plus qu'heureuse de vous aider. Alors c'est quoi ce plan ?**

Alice sauta de joie. Elles partirent ensemble vers la plage.

POV Alice

**Je suis bien contente que tu me le demande car je vais avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide. **Commençais-je en parlant tout bas pour que personne n'entende.

**Et donc …**

**Tu te souviens des sentiments de Bella à l'égard de Jacob au lycée ?**

**Oui. **Affirma-t-elle, accompagné d'un signe de tête.

**Bien. Tu sais comment ça s'est fini. **C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

**Oui. Bella disant que Jacob avait halluciné, que c'était faux, puis elle a terminé en pleurs le même soir, lors d'une soirée pyjama organisée par tes soins. D'ailleurs, merveilleuse soirée, très bien décorée, bien animée …**

**Merci. Tu as vu, comme moi, que mon frère n'était pas tout a fait indifférent au charme de Bella à l'époque et tu sais que j'ai tenté de les rapprocher à cette époque.**

**Oui. C'était mignon de voir notre petit Eddie regardant Bella dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné. **Fit-elle, un petit sourire collé au visage.

**Je me suis aperçu que notre petit Eddie a craqué sur Bella dès le lycée, certes, mais là, de le voir comme ça, là, j'me suis dit qu'il était temps que l'on passe aux choses sérieuses pour les rapprocher ces deux-là.**

**Ouais, j'ai bien vu le comportement de Bella à l'égard d'Edward. J'ai l'impression que quand Edward est dans les parages elle oublie cet imbécile de Jacob, car je reste convaincu qu'elle n'était pas passée à autre chose comme elle essayait de nous faire croire.**

**Moi non plus, je n'y ai jamais cru. Donc j'ai parlé avec Bella et je l'ai convaincu de se venger de Jacob à l'aide d'Edward. Elle doit se pavaner devant Jacob, histoire de lui donner plus envie de lui sauter dessus qu'il n'ai déjà, puis de jouer un jeu avec Edward. Genre elle séduit Edward. Edward la séduit. Jacob est dégouté. Au final, Bella et Edward se … **Rosalie me coupa.

**Se rendent compte qu'il ne peuvent plus se passer l'un de l'autre. Diaboliquement génial ton plan. **S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Rosalie n'était pas une de mes meilleures amies pour rien. On se comprenait bien, on avait les même idées et presque les même goûts. Le presque est pour mon Jazzie adoré. Heureusement d'ailleurs car Jasper est son frère ?!

**Normalement, ils devraient se débrouiller en grande partie tout seuls mais j'ai quelques idées … **repris-je, me frottant les mains, un sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre.

**Je marche !**

**Super ! Alors voilà, demain opération '' Sexy Bella '' et un petit tour au marché pourra nous aidé.**

**Donc demain matin : marché. Wahou …**

POV Edward

Alice partit avec Rosalie. Bella redescendit à ce moment-là. Décidément, Alice avait décidé de me pousser à bout aujourd'hui. Bella était époustouflante. Je l'avais déjà vu en maillot bien sûr. Mais apparemment, ma sœur avait décidé d'appliquer son plan à partir d'aujourd'hui. Elle portait un jolie petit bikini bleu nuit qui lui allait super bien. Elle me sourit d'un sourire gêné et me dit :

**Je suis pas sûre que je vais y arriver. Le bikini est plutôt sexy mais moi …**

**Arrête de te dévaloriser. Tu es superbe !** Avais-je répliqué sur un excès de … de je ne sais quoi. Un excès d'abrutisme sûrement. C'est vrai elle était superbe mais de là à lui dire direct, comme ça. Pour qui allait-elle me prendre ? Pour un Jacob numéro 2 ? Un Jacob qui ne pense qu'à, et je cite, ''sauter des filles plus sexy les unes que les autres''. Pour lui, Bella ne représentait rien d'autre qu'un trophée de plus à son tableau de chasse.

_Calme-toi mon vieux ! Lui coller ton poing dans sa figure de nase ne résoudra rien ! Applique le plan, cela aura l'effet de l'arrêter tout de suite. C'est le plus important. Qu'il arrête de faire souffrir ma Bella. Ma Bella ? Oui … ma Bella. Ok, Bella ne m'appartient pas. Elle n'appartient à personne. Ce n'est pas une chose, un objet que l'on possède. C'est une femme ! Une merveilleuse femme … une femme drôle ... douce ... intelligente ... sexy ...calme-toi ! … désirable … calme-toi ! … fascinante … et ce CONNARD de JACOB n'a PAS INTERÊT, oh oui il n'a pas INTERÊT a toucher UN SEUL, oui monsieur, j'ai bien dit UN SEUL cheveux de BELLA. N'y même l'effleurer, N'y même penser à effleurer un de ses cheveux._

Ça y est ! Comme un abruti, j'avais réussi à faire monter ma colère.

_Calme-toi ?! N'oublie pas, Bella est là, elle te regarde d'ailleurs bizarrement._

**Quelque chose ne va pas ? **Me dit-elle de sa voix si douce.

_Ah … je craque._

**Euh … si ça va ! Tout va bien. Prête pour ton … rôle ? **Le dernier mot m'avait écorché les lèvres. Ce mot signifiait qu'elle s'apprêtait à séduire Jacob ! Et moi je serais là, comme un con, a bouillir à l'intérieur, essayant de ne pas lui casser la figure en le voyant réagir. Je l'avais déjà vu à l'œuvre. Cherchant sa proie, puis une fois repérée, essayant de s'approcher d'elle sans faire de bruit, sans l'effrayer, et, une fois tout proche de sa proie, lui sauter dessus et la dévorer toute crue pour enfin la laisser dans un recoin de la forêt, seule, abandonnée à son triste sort. Bref … un vrai documentaire animalier.

**Alors allons-y ! **dit-elle avant de franchir la porte-fenêtre et de rejoindre les autres sur la plage, non sans oublier de se dandiner devant Jacob qui ne pu s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux, ou plutôt ses fesses, en bavant.

_Rah …_

_J'avoue ce chapitre est un peu plus court que d'habitude et il ne se passe pas grand chose mais c'est un chapitre de transition donc désolé. Dites-moi, j'essaye de mettre le plus possible d'humour dans la ff, est-ce que c'est réussi ? Bientôt la suite. Bisous. Minipouce20._

_PS : Une review aide énormément à savoir si vous appréciez mes écrits. Alors n'hésitez pas !!!!!! ;-)_


	5. La révélation

Retrouvailles

_Salut tout le monde ! Je sais, je sais,ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté mais j'ai emménagé dans mon nouvel appartement et il a fallu attendre qu'ils viennent installer internet. Alors un grand désolé ! Si vous êtes là c'est que vous avez apprécié les 4 chapitres précédents alors merci de me suivre (enfin la ff). Allez je vous laisse lire ! Bonne lecture !!!!!!_

Chapitre 5 : La révélation

POV Jacob

J'étais tranquillement allongé sur la plage quand Bella vint se mettre à côté de moi. Elle s'était mise entre Alice et moi. Elle était wow dans son jolie bikini. Elle mit sa serviette et s'allongea sur son côté droit, me laissant une vision exquise sur ses fesses.

_J'en mangerais bien !_

J'entendis quelqu'un grogner. Je me retournais pour voir qui cela pouvait bien être et pourquoi. Mais aucune réponse ne vint. Je remarquais tout de même qu'Edward nous avez rejoins. Il était entre Jasper et Emmett. Ils discutaient tout les trois. Je repris ma contemplation de ma future conquête. Mes yeux ''glissèrent'' le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'en bas de son dos. J'avais très envie de la caresser, de la toucher, de …

_Qu'ont-elles dit ?_

Bella discutait avec Alice et Rosalie qui était à la droite de la petite Cullen. Et elle discutaient sous-vêtements ?!

**Ouais Rose à peut-être raison mais je te verrais plus dans un truc du style string noir et une sorte de nuisette noire transparente avec un peu de dentelle au niveau des siens. **Annonça Alice.

**Oh bonne idée Alice ! Demain nous irons faire les boutiques à la recherche d'un ensemble dans ce style ! **S'enthousiasma Rosalie.

J'imaginais Bella dans cet ensemble. Ma tête adorait cette idée et apparemment mon corps aussi. Je sentais une chaleur monter en moi comme si je m'embrasais tout d'un coup.

_Calme toi mon vieux ! Tu sais ce qui va arriver si tu continues à t'exciter comme ça !_

Ouais valait mieux se calmer. Je me retournais sur le ventre. Mon oreille capta la suite de leur conversation.

**Oh fait Bella …**commença Rosalie **… J'ai vu ton ex la semaine dernière, roh c'est quoi son nom déjà ?!**

**Demetri !**Grogna-t-elle. Que s'était-il passé avec mon pote de toujours ?

**Ouais c'est ça. Et donc quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi vous aviez rompu il m'a répondu que je devais te le demander. Il a aussi ajouté que tu lui manquais car question sexe il a du mal à trouver une femme qui t'égale. Alors il m'a dit de te passer le bonjour et de te donner son numéro de téléphone avec un mot en dessous qui disait un truc du genre : appelle moi en souvenir du bon vieux temps que l'on passait tout les deux. J'te donnerais le papier tout à l'heure.**

**Ou … ouais.**

Si mon pote l'avais dit c'est qu'il avait vraiment pris son pied avec elle ! Il fallait vraiment que je la coince quelque part et vite. Je pense pas que mon maillot va tenir longtemps.

_Calme toi !_

Elles continuaient de parler sous-vêtements et je continuais de réagir à ce qu'elles disaient. Je sentis tout à coup mon maillot gonfler. Je lançais donc un **Fait trop chaud ! J'vais me baigner. **Je me levais et courrais à l'eau. Je commençais à m'enfoncer dans la mer quand quelqu'un me héla.

**Attends on vient avec toi ! **

Je me retournais et vis Ben, Emmett et Jasper me rejoindre. Il arrivèrent à ma hauteur.

_Fait comme si de rien était !_

**Beh alors mon vieux, ça va pas ? **Commença Emmett.

**Si si pourquoi ? **Avais-je répondu peut-être un peu trop vite.

POV Bella

_Oh la honte ! Parler sous-vêtements avec Jacob et les garçons à côté. Oh la honte ! Et en plus il a fallu que Rose mette ce stupide de Demetri dans le lot._

Demetri était mon ex. On avait passé 6 mois tranquille, sans nuage à l'horizon ou du moins quelques petites tâches dans le grand ciel bleu de l'amour, normal quoi. Mais il a fallu qu'il rencontre Jessica Stanley, la pouffe de service. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il était en retard à nos rendez-vous voire il me posait des lapins. Il me cachait quelque chose j'en étais sûre mais quoi : je n'en savais rien.

_Flash Back_

_Je l'attendais tranquillement dans un café où il m'avait donné rendez-vous. Je devais passer la journée avec Rosalie et Alice mais il avait insisté alors j'avais cédé, alors que cela faisait un moment que je n'étais pas sortie avec mes deux amies. Il avait 30 minutes de retard. J'allais pour partir mais mon téléphone sonna._

_**Bella ? C'est Alice. Tu ne devrais pas être avec Demetri ?**_

_**Si, pourquoi ?**_

_**On vient de le voir. Il a dit que tu avais une urgence et donc que tu ne pouvais pas passer la journée avec lui. Il avait l'air stressé, alors je t'ai appelé pensant qu'il y avait un problème.**_

_**Non, aucun problème. Enfin si Demetri n'est toujours pas arrivé. Où l'as tu croisé ?**_

_**Il allait chez lui.**_

_**Ok, j'y vais. Bye.**_

_**Bye Bella.**_

_Je me levais maintenant en colère et partis à une vitesse hallucinante en direction de sa maison._

_Une fois arrivée en bas de l'immeuble, je pensais l'étriper : c'était pas la première fois qu'il me posait un lapin mais c'était la dernière ! Foi de Bella Swan !_

_J'ouvrais donc la porte avec la clé cachée sous le paillasson. J'entrais. Pas de bruit enfin … si. Bizarre cela provient de la chambre. Je m'approchais donc de la chambre et poussa la porte qui était entrouverte. Et là, je les vis tout les deux. Jessica et Demetri. Il s'arrêtèrent, me regardant, Demetri choqué et un air de gamin pris sur le fait sur le visage et cette garce de Stanley un sourire narquois et vainqueur sur le visage. Ma colère redoubla, la tristesse m'envahit et là je fis quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais osé faire. Je m'approchais d'eux. Je pris Jessica par les cheveux et l'envoyais valser à travers la pièce. Elle heurta la commode dans son dos mais au lieu de se venger, de me sauter dessus, elle resta figée, la bouche grande ouverte. Mais je ne m'occupais pas d'elle. Je me tournais donc vers Demetri et me mis à hurler en le frappant de toute mes forces avec un oreiller._

_**Tu n'es qu'un …**_

_**Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! J'allais venir et elle …**_

_**Ne me raconte pas d'histoire. Alice et Rose t'ont vu et …**_

_**Comment tu le sais ?**_

_**Il existe un truc vachement bien, une invention géniale qui s'appelle le téléphone !!!! **_

_**Je suis …**_

… _**Q'un salopard, qu'un pauvre con qui s'est fait pincer et que désormais est célibataire !!!!!**_

_**Qu … quoi ? Mais bébé …**_

_**Il n'y a pas de bébé ! C'est fini tu m'entends ?! C'est fi-ni !!!!**_

_Je le frappais une dernière fois, jetais le coussin qui alla directement dans la tronche de la garce qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un poil, et partis aussi vite que j'étais arrivée, en pleurant._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Depuis ce jour-là, j'étais pas vraiment dans mon assiette. Et reparler de lui me faisait me sentir aussi mal que le jour où je les avais surpris. Le seul point positif est que j'avais pris conscience que les cours d'auto-défense que mon père m'avait obligé à prendre n'étaient pas si inutile que ça. Et en y repensant, j'avais eu une force impressionnante comparé à ce que j'ai dans les bras d'habitude c'est-à-dire rien du tout. Bref, Rosalie n'aurait pas dû reparler de tout ça !

POV Edward

_Rah … ce qu'il peut m'agacer celui-là. Il en est totalement gaga. Tellement gaga que la bave n'était pas loin ! Et Alice et Rose qui en rajoutent. Il m'énerve !!!!!!_

J'avais pas pu m'empêcher de grogner quand il avait osé mater ses fesses. Je voyais bien que Jazz essayait tant bien que mal de me calmer. De temps en temps, il me murmurait un **Desserre les poings ! Ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver.**

Jasper était au courant que j'étais sous le charme de la belle et merveilleuse fille Swan. En fait, il était au courant depuis le lycée. Je ne sais comment mais Jasper a toujours réussi à bien comprendre le ressenti des gens autour de lui et à les … disons … à les ''manier''. Par exemple, s'il sentait que j'étais nerveux il me rassurait. Il est très douer pour ça. Il m'a toujours encouragé à aller voir Bella et lui dire mais je n'ai jamais osé. Et là même Jazz n'y pouvait rien malgré qu'il aie essayé mainte et mainte fois. Il me donnait du courage par ces paroles réconfortantes et motivantes genre **Tu as une chance sur deux qu'elle t'aime bien ! Et puis comme ça, tu sera fixé **ou encore **Qui ne tente rien n'a rien !** Après ce genre de discussion je m'avançais vers Bella et arrivé devant mon ange … beh là mon courage partait en fumée et je sortais n'importe quoi.

_Flash Back_

_**Tu peux y arriver ! Vas-y … allez, dépêche-toi ! Et n'oublie pas : qui ne tente rien n'a rien !** Me dit Jasper avant de me pousser vers l'endroit où se trouvaient Alice, Rosalie et Bella._

_**Salut ! Hum, **commençais-je en me grattant la tête, signe de ma gêne, et regardant Bella qui me fixait, **je … je voulais savoir si … **_

_Et là, mon courage s'évapora et je me tournais vers ma sœur et me mis à lui demander un truc à la con, histoire de m'enfoncer un peu plus dans le ridicule._

_**Je voulais savoir si tu avais sorti le chien ? Non bon à plus tard.**_

_Je partais très vite vers Jasper, l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna loin d'ici. Très loin d'ici. Ou du moins à l'abri du regard d'interrogation que les trois filles m'envoyaient._

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ?! Nous n'avions même pas de chien ?!_

_Fin du Flash Back _

Et maintenant que Bella n'était plus, du moins je l'espère, accro à ce type affreux et dégoutant qu'est Jacob, il revient dans sa vie et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que, Mesdames et Messieurs, c'est une des seules filles du lycée qu'il n'a pas réussi à mettre dans son lit (en fait toutes les filles de notre groupe n'étaient pas passer dans sa niche – ce qui lui servait de lit) Oui ! Seulement pour ça. Parce que mOsieur n'est pas satisfait. Il lui les faut toutes !!!! Qu'un sale clébard !!!!!!

Emmett et Jasper était revenu de leur baignade, seul Jacob était resté dans l'eau.

**Edward ?**

**Oui, Alice !**

**Je … je dois te parler. Enfin … à toi et à Bella. Je ne vous aie pas tout dit à propos de Jacob …**

Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Hésiter n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Alice. Si elle hésitait à dire quelque chose c'est que cela ne devait pas être traiter à la légère.

**Je t'écoute ! **Annonça Bella à Alice pour l'inciter à continuer.

**Eh bien en fait … j'ai entendu une conversation téléphonique entre Jacob et je ne sais pas qui l'autre soir … Il disait qu'il voulait mettre Bella dans son lit et la jetait comme une vieille chaussette après.**

**Quoi ?! **Je me levais d'un bon mais 4 bras m'attrapèrent et m'attirèrent au sol. **Emmett ! Jasper ! Lâchez-moi ! Je vais tuer cet enfoiré, ce salaud, ce sale clébard ! Je vais en faire de la pâté pour chien, le réduire en miette, le brûler vif, lui arracher les yeux et lui faire manger, je vais … **Avais-je crier, avant que Emmett ne me bouche la bouche.

Je me débattais pour qu'il me lâche enfin. Je sentis tout à coup le sol dur heurter mon dos et vis le ciel bleu. J'étais maintenant plaqué au sol tenu fermement par mon cousin et mon meilleur ami. Emmett me tenait toujours la bouche, m'empêchant de crier. C'est là que j'entendis la voix de Bella. Elle criait ?????

Je tournais le regard dans sa direction et vis Bella se débattre contre Rosalie et Alice qui essayaient tant bien que mal de la retenir elle aussi.

**J'en ai marre de tout ces pourris !!!! De ces mecs qui ne fonctionnent qu'avec leur deuxième cerveau* !!!!!! J'en ai marre des mecs tout court. Vous me faites tous chier !!!!!!! Lâchez-moi !**

Elle pleurait à présent. Les filles la lâchèrent. Em' enleva sa main de sur ma bouche. Bella partit en courant vers la maison Cullen en criant : **Il ne paye rien pour attendre celui-là. Et à la sortie de ce cauchemar il n'aura plus de deuxième cerveau, seulement ses yeux pour pleurer la perte de sa virilité !!!!!!**

**Les gars c'est bon, lâchez-moi ! **Crachais-je. Je me levais et commençais à me dirigeais vers la maison. Alice me retint par le bras.

**N'y vas pas ! Laisse lui un peu de temps pour digérer la nouvelle.**

**Alice ! Si je ne rejoins pas Bella maintenant, je vais m'occuper autrement. **La prévins-je en faisant un signe de la tête vers Jacob et tapant mon poing dans mon autre main.

**Ne fait pas ça ! Franchement, j'ai envie autant que toi d'aller mettre les points sur les i avec Jacob mais je ne veux pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience ni sur la tienne !** Dit-elle mi-inquiète, mi-en colère.

Je me dégageais de sa prise et me dirigeais vers la chambre de mon soleil.

Je frappais à la porte. Je n'entendis que des sanglots étouffés.

_Merde. Alice ! La prochaine fois garde ces infos pour toi._

J'entrais dans la pièce. Elle était allongée sur son lit la tête enfouie dans les bras. Si elle ne pleurait pas je lui aurais sûrement sauté dessus.

_Ce n'est pas le moment vieux !_

Je m'approchais et m'assis sur le lit. Je l'attirais à moi, la prenant à moitié dans mes bras. Elle releva son visage et me fixa dans les yeux avant d'enfouir sa tête dans mon torse et de partir dans un nouveau sanglot.

_C'est déjà pas mal, elle ne te rejette pas malgré ce qu'elle a dit. Parle lui, vas-y._

**Ne pleure pas. C'est que idiot.**

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, je continuais.

**Il le regrettera un jour ou l'autre, tu verras. Tu sais t'es une fille formidable. Il ne s'est pas se qui rate.**

Elle releva son visage et me dit d'une manière très craquant en me fixant dans les yeux.

**Tu le penses vraiment ?**

**Oui ! Bien sûr ! **

_Je pense quoi au fait ? Je sais plus ! Pourvu que ce soit quelque chose de bien. Elle me fait vraiment tourner la tête !_

Elle enroula mon cou de ses bras. Ce contact me fit ressentir une décharge électrique le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je ne bougeais plus, choqué de son geste. Choqué oui mais en bien. Elle n'avait jamais exécuté de geste aussi … affectif. Le plus affectif que j'avais eu, avait été une bise une fois quand Bella est venu manger à la maison. Mais bon elle avait fait la bise à mes parents aussi. Bref, je ne bougeais pas. Mon corps refusait de réagir. Remarque mon cerveau non plus. Seul un sourire qui devait être idiot pointa le bout de son nez quand elle enfouit son visage dans mon coup. Je sentais son souffle chaud dans le bas de mon cou ce qui me provoqua une deuxième décharge électrique et mes bras, d'eux-même, décidèrent d'entourer sa taille et de caresser son dos de manière réconfortante.

_Arrête de sourire bêtement, tu vas finir par te faire griller !_

**Bella …**

**Hum ?**

**Tu sais, il ne te mérite pas … Tu es tellement … **

Elle se releva pour me regarder laissant ses bras autour de mon cou. Je regardais droit devant moi, cherchant mes mots.

**Tellement ?**

**Tellement merveilleuse.**

Je la regardais en lui disant ces deux derniers mots. Elle me fit un petit sourire craquant et s'approcha de moi. Me serrant plus fermement, elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes qui réagirent automatiquement. Nous commencions à partir dans un baiser langoureux.

_Je … wow … ses lèvres … douces … Bella … magnifiquement … attirante … je … _

Je me rendais compte que nous ne devions pas continuer. Elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Je ne voulais pas être une simple façon de repousser sa douleur et je ne voulais pas profiter d'elle. Je commençais donc à la repousser d'abord doucement mais elle resserra encore plus notre étreinte.

**Bella, ce n'est … pas … une bonne … idée.**

Elle commença à bouger des hanches, frottant ainsi son intimité contre la mienne. Je grognais mais essayais de la repousser une nouvelle fois.

**Bella … arr …**

Elle s'empara de mes lèvres puis me dit :

**Edward, je … j'en ai très envie, le sens-tu pas ?**

Elle se frotta une nouvelle fois ce qui me fit grogner de plaisir. Elle prit ma main, l'amena vers son bas ventre et la coinça entre moi et elle. Je pouvais dire qu'elle était très humide, même à travers son maillot. Puis elle mit ses mains dans mes cheveux et se remit à m'embrasser.

_Ressaisis-toi, bon sang !_

Je retirais ma main avec hésitation de là où elle était. Je me dégageais de l'étreinte de Bella et commença à partir à une allure pressante vers la porte. Sans un regard vers elle, je m'excusais, tenant la poignée de la porte fermement.

**Désolé, je ne peux et ne veux pas profiter de toi.**

**Edward, **grogna-t-elle, **si tu pars ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole.**

Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait que je parte maintenant ou … J'ouvris la porte et partis directement vers ma chambre. J'avais besoin d'une douche froide ou même une dizaine. Je descendais les escaliers quand j'entendis Bella crier : **Tous les mêmes ! Que des pourris ! **Avant d'entendre un claquement de porte. Je croisais Alice et Rosalie en chemin.

**Qu'y a-t-il ? **Demanda Alice.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre et continuais mon chemin. Arrivé à ma chambre, je me ruais sous la douche et allumais l'eau bien froid.

*** Je considère d'un mec à deux cerveau. Le premier est le même que le notre, celui qui se trouve au niveau de la tête. Le second est celui qui se trouve au niveau de l'entrejambe d'un mec. Et malheureusement, certains mecs (pas tous heureusement) ne pense que par celui-ci, à croire qu'ils n'ont que celui-là ! Lol. Loin de moi l'idée de dire qu'un mec ne peut pas être intelligent, réfléchi, … Non. Il y a beaucoup de mec super !!!!! (heureusement) Alors si un mec lit ça alors désolé. Ceci concerne seulement les types comme Jacob dans cette ff !!!!!!!!!!**

_Je sais, je sais, j'ai pas été cool ! Pas de lemon pour cette fois-ci. Mais je vous ai bien eu, mdr. Alors à toutes celles qui ont envie de me tuer, je veux dire un petit mot : HIHI ! Si vous me tuez beh vous aurez pas le lemon prévu dans quelques chapitres hihi. (rire de sadique). Désolé petit délire toute seule lol. J'attends vos réactions !!!! Ah … une dernière chose, ne jugez pas trop vite Bella ou Edward, la réconciliation risque d'être intéressante. De qui viendra-t-elle ? Comment va-t-elle se dérouler ? Ah ah … mystère et boule de gomme ! Bisous. Minipouce20, sadique en herbe, mdr._


End file.
